Reasoning
by KathBell
Summary: Every person has a story. A backstory to the person they are today. This was Colby Granger's. Pre-Series.


_**Reasoning.**_

_**Rating: T. No specific reason, it is just a T story. **_

_**Warnings: There will be bombs. Big, blowing up RPG's and a lot of others that a kid like me does not know the name of! Also, swearing, sadness, ect, ect. **_

_**Summary: Every person has a story. Every story is made up of choices. Sometimes the choices can either create, or ruin, a life.**_

_**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Suspense/Friendship.**_

_**Characters: Colby, OC, Dwayne. Yes, I know everyone hates him (he did save Colby's life multiple times though) but he is in this story whether you like it all not.**_

_**Song: Carry you home by James Blunt**_

_**Authors note: To get over this annoying little thing called writers block, I put my I-Tunes on shuffle and wrote a one-shot to every song. The one-shot has turned into a series. I would also like to mention that I have absolutely no army background whatsoever, let alone American army (is there much difference?) so sorry if there is anything wrong!**_

_**Disclaimer: Only own the multiple OC's. I do not own Numb3rs.. I'm getting tired of writing these... I'm gonna get on with the story now :) **_

–

**Y****ou do the things you have to do even though ****I meant**** so much to you.**__

Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down. 

"No word." Taylor informed Colby with a hint of sadness, even worry and fear, in her voice. Her unit, which had grown into her family, had been out of contact for two hours was a bad thing, in her mind at least. She was just hoping to god that it was a simple communication problem. "Carter's in front of us, we should- Holy shit Colby! Warning next time!" She cursed when the humvee suddenly dipped into the ground. It was only for a few seconds, but that didn't mean she liked it. Colby just chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road – if it could be called that.

They were both uneasy about this path, but it was the only way to get back to their base-of-operations that had been deemed 'remotely safe'. The potholes in the road had came from a fire fight that included much more than guns. He was particularly uneasy, having been involved in one of those fire fights. Taylor was new – well, not new, but she had been in the US Military for a lot less time than Granger – and had not been involved in nearly as many operations as he had.

"Yeah, I'll warn you when you warn me, which is never, so.." He trailed off with a smirk on his face.

"How have I not punched you in the face yet?" She asked with a smirk, but keeping her eyes in the binoculars, searching for anyone who could possibly be hostile, or anything that could, oh, maybe kill them?

"You wouldn't.."

"Worried I might hurt your pretty little face there Granger?"

"Nope, just worried that you might break your hand. Might be in the middle of a sandbox, but that doesn't mean that they won't find a way to make me do some damn paperwork, or make someone else do it, then that someone will really hate me so..."

"If you weren't driving on the most pothole full... thing in this place I would punch you right now, to hell with the hands.. or paperwork." She was about to continue when she saw something through the binoculars. She zoomed in and-

Oh crap.

"Crap. Hostile." Colby pressed his foot down on the accelerator (which didn't do much good as they were already approaching top speed anyway). Suddenly the ground was rocked by an explosion. Colby tried – he really did – to swerve out of the way of the explosion, but it was an impossible task. He pushed Taylor to the floor – away from the glass that would soon speed towards them – before he blacked out.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home. _

Two pairs of hands grabbed him, one pair small and petite while the other rough and large, but he was unable to move as he was pulled. Breathing was hard enough on it's own. He felt something being lifted off his arm, but for some reason the pain only intensified. He heard the cracking of flames. Why was there fire? He only remembered something about a punch and a pretty face... Taylor! He tried to open his eyes. He had to make sure she was okay. "Colby, don't move. We've got you, okay, just stay awake." Taylor sounded petrified, but he followed he orders.

Taylor looked at Dwayne, who had been driving in front of them, with great fear in her eyes. "I've radioed in for a medivac, don't know if it's comin' though." She knew what he meant.

Damn communications.

They managed to get away from the searing hot flames when they heard the relieving sound of a medivac hovering above them. It was only then that she felt the searing pain in her hand.

Great. That meant painkillers.

_If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down. _

"Finally!" She whispered as Colby started to move his head. "Hey sleeping beauty." She smiled when his eyes opened. No signs of pain. Lucky him. She kept her bandaged hands out of view because she knew that he would feel guilty if he saw and the last thing he needed was to be feeling guilty when he himself was injured. "You enjoy the two day long nap? Seriously Granger, I know we don't get much sleep out here but 2 days? You could have found an easier way to get some sleep." He tried to speak but she shook her head and smirked. "They put you on a vent cos of the concussion. You try speaking and you'll sound like a girl – a voice to match the face. So, if you want me to hear you sounding like you look, feel free, but remember that I will never forget. You know what, I might even record it for a laugh."

"You wouldn't..." She smiled evilly, hiding the emotions hearing him had brought to the surface.

"Didn't I say don't speak?" She was fighting tears now. "You get better, understand? I've got to go check on Carter-" His eyes widened. Damn. Watch what you say, the nurse had said, don't worry him and what do I do? I tell him his best friend is in need of me checking on him also know as Carters in hospital. "He got burnt, nothing compared to you. He's been awake, he's walking round, he's planning his escape route already. Don't think he factored me working on your behalf into that equation. I'm not gonna let him out of here without 5 doctors, mine, and yours approval. I may be a girl, I may be tiny, but that guy can be incapacitated easily by me." She smirked. "No, you don't want to know how." Taylor added at the look on his face.

She stayed for a few minutes more, the only sound being the heart monitors beside his bed. She noticed his eyes strating to close. "Get some rest." She whispered, and only seconds later, Colby was fast asleep.

_**A/N: The next part – the sequel – will be up in a while, two weeks at the most :) Please review!**_


End file.
